Don't Keep Me Waiting
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: Honora comes to visit Bumi. Pure fluff for I am unable to write anything else.


Headcanon:Honora would surprise Bumi with a visit sometimes while he was on duty.

Sweetness, for I am incapable of writing anything but

I own nothing

The sun shone down with an unwavering force. Bumi was thankful to be on the commanding side of this familiar ordeal, knowing just how horrible recruit training is, especially under the hot sun. With an impending conflict in the Earth Kingdom, Bumi and a few other officers along with their recruits had to find a new post. His father had allowed the United Forces to use the old Air Temples as a temporary training ground. But even the shade provided by the structuring of the temple could not spare them from the unbearable heat.

"Alright ladies, take a break." Bumi commanded when he saw some of the recruits close to passing out.

They sighed in relief as they went off to their tents to get some relief. Bumi went over to his own quarters and looked at the newly arrived mail on a table. He smiled when he saw who it was from and opened it immediately.

'Bumi,

I can't wait to see you again, my father will not let me out of his sight after our last little rendez-vous (even though you were right outside but I have learned not to question him right now). The only thing that is keeping me from dying of boredom is my never ending lessons, but ironically they make me even more bored. They keep jamming all this information down my throat telling me that in order for me to be a good ruler, I must know everything about the Fire Nation. In my opinion, when I need to make decisions, I won't be referencing what my great-great-great grandfather's position but with my father's state in all this craziness while my mother is still visiting her mother, I have learned to keep my opinions to myself. I am in some desperate need of some fun around here. With all my lessons and responsibilities I have no time to head out to see your brother, sister or Lin, or anyone. I honestly think that if I have to read another ancient edict, my brain will explode. I hope to see you soon, write back immediately!

All my love, Honora

Bumi smiled at her words as he put the letter back in the envelope and placed it with the other ones. He took off his shoes along with the top of his uniform, leaving him in a tank top and his uniform pants. He smelled an aroma of spices that he knew belonged only to one person. He turned around and saw her leaning against the doorway with the hands on her hips and a smile on her beautiful face.

"I thought I told you to write back immediately." Honora scolded as she walked towards him.

"Well, I was planning on it right now actually." Bumi replied when she reached him.

"Of course you were." Honora continued with a smile on her face as she went to examine the stack of her letters on the table.

"How did you get here? Didn't you say that you had so much to do that you couldn't go out?" Bumi pondered as he turned around to look at her.

"Well I decided I needed a day off, and what better way to spend it than with you?" Honora said while coming up to wrap her arms around his neck.

Bumi didn't get a chance to respond as she pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss that grew more passionate every second. He reciprocated her action and wrapped his arms around her thin waist until she pulled back for breath.

"Well it seems the weather is against you today." Honora continued as she kept her close distance to him.

"Not my problem this time, it feels good to be on the other side for a change." Bumi responded with a smirk.

"Giving those boys a good workout huh? That's the Bumi I know and love." Honora went on as she leaned in for another kiss.

They were interrupted by one of the other commanding officers bursting in to the room and calling for more training for the recruits.

"Commander, I think we better get those boys working again...oh your Highness, my apologies." the other Commander said when he spotted Honora.

Bumi motioned for him to go outside and wait there and turned around to face Honora again.

"Well looks like I have to go back out there, unfortunately." Bumi said as he leaned in to give her that kiss that was interrupted.

"Oh it's fine, I'll be here. Don't keep me waiting too long though." Honora said seductively as she went to grab the stack of her letters and sit on his mattress.

"Oh believe me, I won't." Bumi said as he made himself presentable again.

Honora gave him a wink as he walked out. She remained on Bumi's mind throughout the rest of training that day, forgetting the unbearable heat, counting the minutes until he could get back to his princess.


End file.
